


Daily Life of Calcis Police

by Bokukkokhmer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Cyborgs, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Harpies, High School, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orphans, Police, Pregnancy, Royal Romance, Royalty, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Teenagers, fictional countries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokukkokhmer/pseuds/Bokukkokhmer
Summary: Slice of Life? Check!A fun, fictional island? Check!Crime Solving? Check!A police force consisting of various monsters of different folklore and beliefs, along with teenage cyborg? Uh...check!





	1. Chapter 1

There is a archipelago, 4,500 miles away from Australia, nicknamed the Diamond Archipelago for it's shimmer and glamour like Hollywood, or a Caribbean island, but the official name of this archipelago is Kingdom of Calcis, and no one knows where it came from, or how it still has a monarchy, even after being colonized by the English, the Spanish, and the Dutch. The archipelago consist of 7 islands, the area all together is 5,850 square miles, the main island The Waterless Isle is center, with 6 others surrounding it, all connected by singular roads, and in the late 1800s and early 1900s the island was densely populated by natives, and immigrants from Asia, later after World War 2, immigrants came from various European countries, especially English. Although the world knows that there are creatures in the world that are human-like, the place where they exist the most is on Calcis, earning the country another nickname, Monstrum Islands.

 

August 19, 2010, 6:30AM

It was mid-August, still early in the school year for Calcian children, many power walked or biked to school and a young girl named Xiuying Yang was no different, munching on a small container containing the homemade twice cooked mackerel and white rice that her loving Uncle Chun-Hai made for her, it was cooked so well that she could eat the softened bones no problem. It was 6:30 last time she checked, she had 30 minutes before the first bell rang, she quickly hopped up the stairs of her school, as she finished her breakfast. She rushed to put away her empty breakfast box, everyone she sped walked past greeted her, she greets them and quickly sat in her homeroom. "Xiuying how are you I haven't seen you since break" a girl said coming up to her and hugged her, "Work got me worn out, there were weeks where there were 25 cases back to back" Xiuying said tracing her finger on the desk, "That explains why your arm and legs are still in battle mode", the girl pointed out. Xiuying looks in confusion before realizing what she meant, her cybernetic arms and legs were big, bulky and intimidating like armor, "Oh" she says before chuckling, she wills herself to tone it down, so it was more friendly in appearance, "Been a cyborg since I was 7 years old and I still forget how to switch modes sometimes" Xiuying says jokingly, they both laugh as the first bell rang, and class was in session.

 

August 19, 2010, 1:00PM

Xiuying readjusted the straps on her backpack, before walking home, she hears her phone ring "Captain" she says addressing her boss, "Detective, where are you" her boss says "Uh Vine Avenue, why?" she asks curiously "Make a left when you reach the intersection, there's been a death on Guild Street"

"Yes sir" Xiuying says before beginning to run, running until she got to Guild Street, a area sectioned off with police yellow tape, Xiuying drops her bag and flashes her badge before entering the scene. "Do we have an ID on the victim?" Xiuying asks one of the paramedics, the paramedic looked at her with a dumbfounded look "Uhm...yes! 25-year-old Maria Reyes, she was a student at Northride University, and-"

"She's a single woman, a devout Roman Catholic and had a friend with her" Xiuying finishes the paramedic's sentence, before walking away, she goes to the body, where Maria was laid in the same way Jesus was crucified. "Detective Yang" she turns around and sees her superior, Sergeant Cynthia Allaway, a piebald centauress with words as strong as her kick, and a brain faster than her run "Sergeant" Xiuying said hoping her smile could charm her, "Why are you here? You have school tomorrow" the Sergeant said sternly, arms crossed like a disappointed mother, "Captain told me to come" it was those words, that caused Sergeant Allaway to relax, just a smidge, "Alright, if the Captain said that you can come, let's see what you can find", Xiuying smiles before beginning to work.

 

August 19, 2010, 2:30PM

After over an hour of searching for evidence, interviewing witnesses, making inferences and taking photos of the crime scene, the detectives began to go back to the station, "Oh no you don't" Sergeant Allaway said pushing Xiuying back, "But-" "No buts march home now, and I'll be watching you march down King Row" Sergeant Allaway commanded, pushing Xiuying towards King Row, "Yes Ma'am" Xiuying says picking up her backpack, she goes skipping down the road. Sergeant Allaway shakes her head as she watches her strongest Detective skipping down the road to her house, Xiuying trips and falls, causing the Sergeant to gasp loudly before the 12-year-old gets up before making a right at the end of the brick lane, as if nothing had happened, Sergeant Allaway sighs knowing that the child was safe.

 

August 19, 2010, 2:50PM

"I'm home" Xiuying announced, "I'm the kitchen baby" she hears her uncle say, Xiuying walks to the kitchen where her tired looking uncle stood, washing dishes, she hugs him from behind, inhaling his sweet scent of flowers and sterile equipment "How was school honey?" he asks wiping his hands dry. "School was fine, and there's been another killing though" she says burying her face in his neck, "Baby do you want to lay down on the couch? It would probably be more comfortable for both of us" Xiuying nods, and they move to the couch, with Chun-Hai sitting up and Xiuying laying her head on his lap as they told each other about their days.

 

August 19, 2010, 8:30PM

After dinner Xiuying and Chun-Hai were laying in their shared bed, cuddling together, with the shorter Chun-Hai as big spoon. Chun-Hai wraps his arms around Xiuying's waist as tightly as he could manage, he presses his ear against her back, a habit he developed to make sure she was still breathing, and although he built her prosthetics with a back-up plan incase that were to happen, Chun-Hai can't help but worry. He traces his finger along her cybernetic spine, it's such a useless piece at first, but he remembers when it was useful, back in July, during a stand-off Xiuying wasn't wearing a vest, just her school clothes, she tried to advance a man holding a child at gunpoint and the man shot her, her prosthetics instantly protected her covering her body with metal plating, like a robotic knight, it was shocking but everyday Chun-Hai gave his thanks that his niece was alive, and when inspected, it turned out the spine activated the armor. Chun-Hai kisses his half-asleep niece, "Goodnight, I love you" he whispers, Xiuying mumbles and slurs in response, Chun-Hai chuckles, and kisses her again before closing his eyes to catch some Zs.

 

August 20, 2010 5:00AM

Chun-Hai woke up first, and looks at his niece, still asleep, he smiles and showers her with kisses. "Wake up baby" he said softly, Xiuying groans a little, he shakes her a little, "Come on get up, laying in bed all day isn't good for you" he says, Xiuying opens her eyes, and gets up, Chun-Hai laughs at the state of her hair. "Good morning" he says trying to tame her hair, Xiuying gets up and goes to shower, meanwhile Chun-Hai gets up when he hears the phone ring, he answers, and it's the school principal calling.

Xiuying listens intently as she showered, her uncle was on the phone, she can't hear what he was saying, so she ended her shower session early, but there was no point as the phone call ended. She gets out and begins to dry herself, "Honey" she hears her uncle call out, "You're not going to school today. You're needed at work" Chun-Hai announced, Xiuying smiles "Okay" she yells back as she gets dressed.

 

August 20, 2010 5:50AM

Xiuying walks out, waving goodbye to her uncle before skipping down the street making her way to the station, saying good morning to all the students who were making their way to school, and adults who were walking to work. She makes it to the station and clocks in, just before she makes it to her desk she hears the captain calling for her, "Yang, in my office" he says, "Yes sir" she says happily before going to his office.

 

August 20, 2010 6:10AM

Xiuying sits happily with her boss, a large brown and white male harpy, "Detective, I'm sending you to the airport to pick up a police officer who has been transferred over to, not only our country, but our department" the 13-year-old began to bounce happily in her seat, "Really?!" the captain nods causing her to bounce so more "Yang stop bouncing your fun-bags are going crazy" she obeys and stops, her breast stop afterwards. "What are you waiting for Yang? Go pick him up now! His flight lands in a hour at the airport!" Xiuying salutes her captain before running off excitedly to pick up the new blood; moments later Sergeant Allaway came in, "Sir, where did you send Detective Yang to do?" Allaway asked the captain grooms his feathers a little "Just to pick up the new officer" Allaway looks in shock and smiles "Let's hope she doesn't scare him too badly" they both chuckle as they thought of their bubbly young detective somehow managing to scare their new detective.


	2. Chapter 2

August 20, 2010 7:30AM

This new detective was scrawny-looking compared to most of the Calcian population, he was built like he only weighed 90 lbs. while standing 5'5", he was overdressed for the weather, wearing a 3-piece suit of all black, his hands gripped tightly around the handles of his luggage. He approached Xiuying and looks surprised at her unorthodox appearance, "Excuse me I'm looking for someone named Detective Yang, do you know where I can find him?" he asked in his noticeable American accent, and with bright darling eyes she says sweetly "I'm Detective Yang" the scrawny detective looks at her in disbelief "Sorry sweetheart but I don't have time for this, I'm in a pretty pissy mood since I've had 3 drinks spilled on me during my flight, and not only that, they lost half my luggage" he says politely before beginning to walk away angrily, Xiuying began to follow him. She runs in front of him and shows him her badge while speaking firmly, "I am Detective Xiuying Yang of the Calcian Homicide Police Department, I was sent here by my boss Captain Kamalani Kaipo to pick up a American police officer who was sent here to help us catch a serial killer and will live here until further notice" he was taken aback, he studies the badge, before holding out his hand to shake hers "Sorry about that Detective Yang" he says as they slowly shake hands, with a slight hint of awkwardness, she accepts his apology "I'm Detective Robinson, Benjamin Robinson" he introduces himself properly, they both stop shaking hands, and Xiuying puts a hand on her hip. "Well that was a rocky start but that doesn't matter right now, let's get going" she says happily before picking up Benjamin's heaviest bag and began to walk happily, he stares in shock before grabbing his other 2 bags and attempting to catch up with her.

 

August 20, 2010 8:15AM

"Oh Captain! I'm back!" Xiuying announced cheerfully as she skipped in, with Benjamin slowly following behind, appearing out of breath and sweaty, "Is it always this hot?" he asked as he mopped off the sweat that formed on his forehead, "What are you talking 'bout? It's so chilly" Xiuying said, Captain Kaipo emerged from his office, "You must be Detective Robinson" he says holding out a taloned hand, Benjamin carefully shakes it, slightly scared of being scratched by the sharp talons, the captain turns to Xiuying, "While you were gone I've informed your uncle that Benjamin will stay at your house until dust has settled" her eyes and robotic limbs light up, "Really?! Yay! It'll be like a sleepover!" she said. She skipped over to the whiteboard, "What is she doing?" Benjamin asked, Captain Kaipo chuckled before saying "Drawing a layout of her house, pay close attention" the captain said, pulling up a chair for Benjamin to sit in, he sits and listens to what Xiuying says, "Even though it seems like there's only one bed, we can turn the family room into a bedroom. Are you allergic to dogs?" he shakes his head "Okay! That's good, I have 3 puppies, an American Water Spaniel, a Great Dane, and a Golden Retriever" Xiuying said "We also have birds!" she threw her arms in the air as she finished her drawing, it was simplistic boxes and squares with coloring where the garden and ponds were, along with small, thin rectangles to indicate doors but she had forgotten to put one where her entrance door was, which Sergeant Allaway was kind enough to draw in-between the two ponds.

 

August 20, 2010 4:00PM

After giving Benjamin a very, very intensive tour of half the island, Xiuying brought him back to her house, Benjamin stares in shock taking in the sights, "I thought you were joking about the ponds" he managed to say, "Nope! Lemme show you the room you'll be staying in" Xiuying began to lead him to the family room, Benjamin looks around, there were traditional paintings from Asia such as The Great Wave off Kanagawa, and photographs of a young Xiuying and a man, he assumes is her uncle. He looks closer and realizes that Xiuying is missing an arm, the left arm, he looks back at her to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating, sure enough, the mechanic left arm on present day Xiuying, is missing in certain photographs, it didn't help when they got further down, to where baby photos were located, in certain baby photos she had a human left arm, and legs, but in other photos her arm is missing. "Detective Yang-" he begins but Xiuying insist that he call her by her given name "Your arm is missing in some of these photos" he points out, she looks at her old photos, and shrugs "I lost my arm in a accident, it's no big deal" she says simply before changing the subject entirely, "Let's get a bed made for you".

 

August 20, 2010 7:00PM

The head of house, Dr. Chun-Hai Yang had returned home and Benjamin introduced himself while Xiuying tried to smother him with love, "Relax, it's not like I'll abandon you, my digital doll" he says, "You must be hungry Benjamin, give me a moment would you" Dr. Yang takes a moment to wrestle with getting Xiuying off, taking roughly 5 minutes before finally removing himself from Xiuying's grip. "So..." he said in a breathy tone from his mini-wrestling match, "Tilapia fried rice anyone?" Xiuying jumped with joy, and Benjamin shifts awkwardly, realizing that it might take years to adjust to this lifestyle.

 

August 20, 2010 8:30PM

Benjamin texted his final goodnight message to his wife, he glances around the room, thinking about how his wife will be following him here in a month, and how displeased she'll be about their living situation. He pressed send before relaxing his body into the surprisingly comfortable couch-bed, he laid there and recounted his day, the strange things he witnessed, goats and water buffalo casually wandering the streets, birds roaming the house, and trout and tilapia ponds within a home, the chatty 12-year-old homicide detective who was 25% machinery, and her scientist uncle who smokes mugwort leaves, and teaches his free-roaming birds how to sing 2Pac songs. He told his wife everything, and she responded with a simple 'Lol' he told her that he missed her and that's when he texted her goodnight, Benjamin sighs blissfully before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

August 21, 2010 4:22AM

It's said that if you wake up in the middle of the night, it means that there's someone watching you, Benjamin figured out why, he woke up and he looked around the room, nothing. He jumps when he hears something clatter, he reaches out to turn on the lamp, which illuminated the room very softly, revealing a woman with copper cat-like eyes, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded, she let's out a meow, and after she meows, Xiuying runs in and tackles the woman to the ground. The cat-woman hisses, and attempts to scratch at Xiuying, they both wrestle for a little, knocking things over, throwing punches, before Dr. Yang turned on the light, "Sophie? Sophie Yamagishi?" Dr. Yang asked, Xiuying stops and realized who the woman was, "Sophie!" she said with a happy squeal, she picks her up and hugs her tightly, "Hi Ying, how are you?" Sophie says, Xiuying lets go of Sophie "Benjamin, this is Sophie Yamagishi, she's our department's best undercover officer" Xiuying says, Sophie waves at Benjamin, "How ya doin'?" she greets with a drawl and blood running from a cut on her cheek which stained her fair skin, Benjamin just looks at her up and down, before saying dryly "Pretty okay for someone who was being watched while sleeping". Sophie laughs, "Sorry about that, it's just that, the bed you're sleepin' in right now is my usual bed for when I lose my keys" she explains as she scratches behind her ear, "Oh, by the way, that's why I'm here" Sophie pauses for a moment before announcing "Ying I lost my keys. Again" Xiuying looks at her with mouth agape and hands on hips, "Sophie, I'm disappointed in you" Xiuying scolds her, Sophie's ears lay flat on her head before she meows again, this time softly as if ashamed. "We'll figure it out in the morning" Dr. Yang stepped in, "For now let's all go back to bed" he suggested, he begins to lead Xiuying back to bed, Sophie crawls to the couch, stretches in the same manner as a cat and went to sleep, Benjamin turned off the lamp, slowly laid back down, and attempted to go to sleep.

 

August 21, 2010 8:30AM

Benjamin awoke to the smell of something very aromatic, like a dish being cooked with carbs and oil, he gets up and rubs his eyes. He gets up and makes his way to the bathroom, he stops close to where the garden met the kitchen, Xiuying was already refreshed and ready for the day, with her navy blue headscarf tied like a headband, she hummed a tune while picking cherry tomatoes, dropping them into a small basket, "Oh, good morning Benjamin, breakfast is almost ready" she says, he smiles politely and goes to shower.

The bathroom was an interesting site, as the brown walls that faced the garden, had colorful glass bottles embedded within it which created a beautiful light of blue, yellow, red, and green, to name a few, it strangely reminded him of a disco, the bathroom, also contained small plants such as succulents and a bathmat made of moss, along with a toilet that was painted with bright colors. Benjamin hopped into a shower with a stained glass door, and took a cold shower, as he showers, a weird thought came to mind, things like this usually happen, today it was "How does Xiuying bathe?" Benjamin thought to himself, she was part machine, so how did she bathe without messing up her parts, he shakes that thought out of his head, and turns off the shower.

 

August 21, 2010 9:00AM

Breakfast was an extravagant affair, Xiuying listed them all happily like a child that was high on big name-brand candy, "Salted Soybean Milk Soup, Crullers, Green Onion Pancake, Baked Wheat Cake with Egg, Hot Soymilk, Shao Bing, Black pudding and fried eggs!" she smiled, and dug in, Benjamin looks at all the food, and began to eat along with the Yang family, and Sophie. He stops and looks at Xiuying "Shouldn't we get to work?" he asked worriedly, Xiuying takes a giant gulp of the milk soup, that she laced with generous amounts of red-black chili oil, before speaking "Work is coming to us" she says casually before stuffing the Chinese cruller in her mouth, and chugging hot soymilk. Before Benjamin could ask her to rephrase what she had said, the entrance to the abode opens, Captain Kaipo and Sergeant Allaway can be heard entering, "Hi guys!" Xiuying said happily, her mouth stuffed with baked goods, "Don't talk with your mouth full honey" Dr. Yang said as he wiped crumbs that clung to her lips.

 

August 21, 2010 9:50AM

After breakfast, everyone sat around waiting for the food to settle while drinking tea, relaxing until a high pitch beeping noise came from Sergeant Allaway's side bag, she pulls out a pager and looks at it. "We got a death at Green Valley Institute" all detectives get up and rush out the door as if it's secondary instinct, leaving Dr. Yang alone with mugs and cups littering the family room, "It's days like these where I regret consenting to Xiuying having this job" he says to himself, as he finished his drink, "But then again, she does get paid a good amount".

Benjamin skids to a stop, "Wait!" Sophie and Xiuying stop to look at him, "What?" Sophie asked, after figuring out how far Green Valley was, Benjamin points out that he's a full-fledged human and won't be able to catch up. Xiuying giggles, before letting out a loud whistle, using her pinkies to create a high-pitch shrill sound, moments later a large, bulky police vehicle skidded in front of them, "Quick introduction, Benjamin this is Pandora, the multi-purpose police vehicle. Now get in" Benjamin blinks before obeying, it reminded him of all variations of the Batmobile from every Batman movie ever produced. As soon as Benjamin was buckled in the vehicle sped off, and Benjamin held on to the steering wheel while screaming his head off, thinking about how he now knew how his mother felt when he went over the speed limit back home.

 

August 21, 2010 10:30AM

Benjamin groans with nausea in his body, as he stumbles out of Pandora, "Fucking hell, I think I'm gonna projectile puke" he mutters to himself, Sophie helps him up, "Need a bag?" she asks as he stands while hunched over, ready to expel his breakfast, "Don't worry you're not the first human to become violently sick from riding that thing" Allaway assure him, "Dr. Yang took it for a test drive when it was first made, and ended up vomiting while having a nosebleed and crying, then his boyfriend tried it out, and...let's just say it cured his constipation" Sophie recounted in hopes of making Benjamin feel better. Xiuying gently rubs circles on his back, and tells everyone to go on ahead, "Benny, if you need to throw up, you go ahead and throw up" she says softly, Benjamin takes 5 deep and slow breaths before straightening himself, "I'm fine" he assures her, before going in to examine the body.

 

August 21, 2010 12:30PM

After taking photos, bagging evidence and taking statements, everyone was ready to leave, as they exited the building, the news press was waiting for them. A flurry of questions came at the crew, "Is it the killer?" "How many more have to die?" "What are you doing to keep us safe?" these were just a few of the questions that was asked, "No comment" Captain Kaipo said, repeatedly, appearing used to saying the simple two word phrase. Benjamin and Xiuying both make their way to Pandora, "If you want, I can drive, I'm the only one that can drive Pandora anyway" she offered, Benjamin nods quickly, he crawls into the passenger seat, and Xiuying sat in the driver side, "Are you even old enough to drive?" Benjamin asked, Pandora's engines revved loudly like a douchebag's Camaro, she slapped the dashboard, "Behave" she scolded the vehicle as it was a toddler. "Legal driving age is 13 but I have a exemption since I'm with the police force" she explains, Xiuying holds up her mechanical arm, and extends it into a hole the size of her left fist, Pandora jerks forward causing Benjamin to flinch, before it began to move at the speed of a normal car going down the road of an American suburban neighborhood.

 

August 21, 2010 12:50PM

"You okay?" Xiuying asked when she looked over at Benjamin, who was sitting as if contemplating about something, "Just fine" he assures her, "It's just that, you said that the killer's usual victim were young women, preferably college age, that had a friend accompany them, and were Roman Catholic" Xiuying nods when they get to a stoplight, "But this victim was a male, and Buddhist" she shrugs a little, "Maybe the killer doesn't like those who are Monotheistic" she says, "But who practices Polytheism anymore?" Benjamin asked as Pandora made a left, Xiuying looks at him "I'm pretty sure that Japan practice Shintoism, which is a polytheistic religion" she points out, Benjamin hummed in agreement. "You're pretty smart for your age" he says as they drove down the road, "Probably because our schools get more money than your schools, and because we learn about life subjects at an earlier age so not to baby future citizens" she says as they pulled up to a bar. "Why are we here?" Benjamin asked, as he undid his seatbelt, "We're taking a break" Xiuying said simply as she got out of the vehicle, "Shouldn't we analyze the evidence?" Benjamin asked as he attempted to catch up, "Nope, that's Leilani's job" she said, Benjamin sighs as Xiuying sits and relaxes.

 

August 21, 2010 1:05PM

The bar owner was apparently Dr. Yang's boyfriend, a 37-year-old man named Chris Abascal, who wore his hip-length black hair in dreadlocks, and had skin that absorbed all the good that the sun offered. "Good to see you again Ying" he greets Xiuying with a kiss on her forehead, as if she was his own daughter, "Chris, this is the new detective that my uncle probably told you about" she introduced Benjamin, he shakes his hand, "Howzya? Welcome to the island" Chris says in the island's accent, "Now what can I get ya both?" he says placing hands on his hips, "Beer" Xiuying says casually, Benjamin looks at her in shock "Xiuying!" he yells, "It's okay, at her age she can only have 5 bottles" Chris informs him, Benjamin then looks at Chris in horror at what just came out of his mouth, "Legal drinkin' age here is 12 years and 6 months, law was made so we don't have any cases of alcoholism, which worked now we don't got any alcoholics" Chris clarified, but Xiuying corrects him, "We actually got an alcoholic population of 0.1%". Chris smiles and pushes at her temple before walking away to grab a beer for the young detective, his long black dreadlocks trailing behind him.

 

August 21, 2010 2:00PM

"Where are we with this damn case" Sophie groaned, Sergeant Allaway crossed her arms, "If you want to be pessimistic, nowhere" Xiuying jumps up from her seat, "Guys, let's try to connect the dots" she encouraged them, and grabs a dry-erase marker. Xiuying begins to connect the photographs of women, and the latest victim, "So we have college-aged people, all devout to their monotheistic religion, and all had a friend with them when they died" she said, Benjamin spoke up "But we also have to keep in mind that they just dropped dead" Sergeant Allaway added, "So our 20 suspects have been narrowed down to 10, and 10 because we know that these 10 people are practitioners of magic, either they are witches, necromancers, druids or shaman" Sophie lets out a loud purr, "Smart girls" the cat-woman said, Xiuying beams before going back to the board.


	4. Chapter 4

August 22, 2010 1:30AM

A serious case like this meant that everyone was pulling late shifts, and late shifts in Calcis lasted until 2 o' clock in the morning, meaning that everyone was yawning and injecting caffeine into their bodies to stay awake. Everyone, accept Xiuying, who was staring intensely at the white board, "We're missing something... but what is it?" she mutters, tapping the marker against her lip, she looks over at her co-workers, Benjamin was re-re-reading the files, highlighting details he deemed important with a subtle green highlighter, his eyes drooped from exhaustion, Sergeant Allaway was making another pot of coffee, the 5th pot of coffee that is, Captain Kaipo was grooming his feathers for the 7th time, and Sophie Yamagishi was taking a power nap under a heated lamp, like the cat she was. Xiuying taps her foot, she removes her navy blue headscarf and shakes it a little, she looks at her simplistic linen scarf, and has a massive epiphany that struck her in the head similar to how Cupid's arrow hits the hearts of many, she bolts her way to forensics floor, ignoring her coworkers questions.

 

August 22, 2010 1:40AM

"Leilani, are you here!" Xiuying's voice boomed within the forensics laboratory, and a male voice can be heard screaming, along with the rapid flapping of wings, "Detective Yang! Please don't do that, you know I spook easily!" Leilani whined with his cute accent. Leilani, like Captain Kaipo, was a harpy, he was of African origin with soft gray feathers, and red tail feathers. "Sorry Lani, but this is super important. I need you to analyze the headscarves our victims wore" Xiuying pleaded, Leilani looks at her, perched in his chair, his loose gray feathers were still floating around from when Xiuying scared him earlier, "Babe, I do computer forensics not trace forensics" he says, Xiuying threw her hands in the air, "Well whoever does testing for that stuff needs to analyze them, it's really important, have them analyze for drugs, specifically illegal narcotics. Please?" she pulls out her most useful weapon, her eyes, she gave Leilani her big, pleading puppy eyes, Leilani gives in the moment his yellow eyes make contact with her amber eyes, "Oh alright, I'll ask them when they come in" he says, Xiuying jumps with joy and hugs the male harpy, "Thank you so much! I owe you Leilani" she says, before skipping off to go home, "Free lunch for a week" she calls out, as she exits the room, "Your favorite plates" she adds as she was a considerable distance away.

 

August 22, 2010 2:15AM

Xiuying repeatedly honked Pandora's horn which created a noise that disturbed the peace of 20 neighborhoods, "Benny, hurry up before I leave you" she says playfully, Benjamin slowly stumbles his way to the transportation, exhausted beyond what words can describe, he gets in, buckles up and instantly passes out, his head tilted in a way so it rested against the tinted windows. She smiles, "Cute" she says softly before driving off, playing some soft tunes, humming along as she drove them both home.

 

August 22, 2010 2:25AM

Xiuying hummed along to the music as Pandora drove in autopilot mode, when she noticed a car tailgating behind her, she frowns a little, the detective gives orders for the vehicle to speed up a little, and the car followed suit. She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was, but a bullet striking the vehicle confirmed her fears, she mutters in Calaan, and commands Pandora to leave the 12-year-old behind and take Benjamin to safety.

Xiuying was launched out, and Pandora drove off, she faced the pursuers, "I don't know who you are, but I think you're pretty dumb for trying to attack Calcis' smartest detective" she said, getting into a fighting stance. The car revved it's engine and began plowing towards her, she waits, and waits, until it was inches towards her, that was her pull her foot back and kick the front of the car with all her strength that her half-mechanical leg can create, the car flipped over her and landed on it's top. She goes over and rips the driver side door open, inside was a middle-aged man with red hair groans from the impact, "Damn, you still got it Baby Yang" Xiuying looks in surprise, realizing who this man was, "Liam? Officer Liam Buckley?" she screams with joy, and with violence and happiness yanks him out of the wrecked automobile, she squeezes him, lifting him high in the air, "I can't believe it's you!" she screams, he laughs "I miss you too Baby Yang, but please put me down" she obliges and stares at him with a puppy grin on her face. "How have you been?" he asks, "Everything is great! I'm a homicide detective" Liam looks in surprise at her statement, "Wow, I had a really big influence on you" she nods happily, "You sure did! Gosh, the last time I saw you, I was one-armed paraplegic" she recalls, he laughs and ruffles her hair, "Listen Xiuying, I just moved to Calcis recently to start new, but I can't move into my new place until early September, is it-" he gets cut off with Xiuying nods her head rapidly, "Stop talking! Of course you can stay Liam, you're always welcome!" she says, she takes the older man by the hand and began to take him home, dragging him happily while Liam stayed limp like a ragdoll.

 

August 22, 2010 3:00AM

She tried to shake Dr. Yang awake, "Uncle" she whispered, he mumbled a response, "Liam is here, he gonna sleep in the family room" she says, Dr. Yang yawns loudly, "That's nice honey-bunny, but please go to bed" he says before knocking out again, Xiuying looks at Liam and gave him a thumbs up, Liam gave her one back, and walks lightly back to the family room to make himself a bed. Xiuying quickly prepped herself for bed, which was simply stripping herself down to her underwear and crawling into bed, she scoots closer to Dr. Yang and he instinctively wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles and nuzzles against his shoulder, he sleepily kisses her forehead, and she listens to his heartbeat to lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

August 22, 2010 9:00AM

Dr. Yang covered his yawn as he shuffled his way to the kitchen to check on the tea eggs he was soaking, he enters the kitchen and is instantly greeted by a voice, "Good morning Dr. Yang" he replies with a murmur. It takes him a moment to realize it wasn't his dark-haired, dreadlocked boyfriend, or the crew-cut of Benjamin, it was a man with fiery red hair sitting in the nearby chair, Dr. Yang yells in surprise and pulls out a knife, "Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in?! Xiuying!" he screams rapidly. His niece runs in quickly, wearing only her bathrobe, short cropped hair still wet, "Uncle calm down, it's Liam" Dr. Yang looks in confusion, and takes a moment to realize that it was the officer who rescued Xiuying as a baby, "Liam, what the fuck are you doing here?" Liam looked confused, "Didn't Xiuying tell you last night?" Dr. Yang takes a moment to try and recall what he did last night. He remembered that after work, he went on a date with his boyfriend Chris, then they had sex, he did the first part of making tea eggs, watched cult movies, and then went to bed, knowing that Xiuying was working late, "I don't remember" he says, then he thinks harder, he can recall a fuzzy memory of Xiuying shaking him and telling him that Liam was here, "Okay now I remember" he says finally, everyone present in the room share a laugh at the moment.

 

August 22, 2010 3:00PM

"This is so frustrating!" Xiuying complained, arms crossed across her breast, the lights on her mechanical parts glowed a soft blue hue, "Detective Robinson, you've been staring at the white board for a good hour or two, if you have something to say can you please say something" Sergeant Allaway placed a delicate, motherly hand on the detective's shoulder. Benjamin mumbles to himself before a epiphany graced him, "Gather the 10 suspects, and bring them to the original crime scene. Please" Benjamin rapidly speaks, as he runs out. The other detective sit there, looking at the door their American detective exited through, listening to his footsteps grow fainter and his light feet then hitting the staircase creating a faint, delicate tapping sound, "At least he said please" Sophie said jokingly.

 

August 22, 2010 4:00PM

“You may be wondering why I brought you all here" Benjamin begins, slowly sitting down in front of the suspects "It's obvious why we're here, you found the killa" a suspect says, "Bingo. Now this case was hard, for many reasons, we didn't want to discriminate, but using logic, and research that had been done, we have come to a conclusion. To start, the first victims were Roman Catholic, so we assumed that this person had a personal vendetta against the Roman Catholic church, until we got a victim that was a Buddhist, so that was a motive that was ruled out" Benjamin rambles, he glances over and sees Sergeant Allaway appears a little nauseous, before she grabbed a conveniently placed trashcan, she places her face in the can and expelled her demons. "You alright Sarge?" Benjamin asked Sergeant Allaway gives him a thumbs up, and Benjamin continues, "Then we realized that their deaths could not be caused by a regular human, so we narrowed it down to 10 people. People who practice magic," he says, Sergeant Allaway continues to retch, and a ding came from Xiuying, she checks the screen that was on her left forearm, "and I also realized that these people had a secret to hide" Xiuying stands beside Benjamin and shows him what is on her screen, "whoever murdered these people, had a guilty pleasure for cocaine, and we have now learned that these girls, and boy were hiding cocaine in their linen scarves" the suspects begin to shift uncomfortably. "Before I came to this island, I was told to do some research, and I did, turns out that witches, druids and shaman often do exchanges with people, 'give me this and I'll preform magic to fulfill your desires' similar to the gods of our ancient polytheistic world" Benjamin continues, Sophie looks at Xiuying and says "Is this a Ted-talk or a police investigation?" in a snarky tone, "and I placed two and two together, on who murdered these 8 people" Benjamin gets out of his seat ignoring Sophie's comment, "Gracie Mizushima, you did it" a young woman with lilac dyed hair gets up like her chair just caught fire, "What?!" she sounded offended. Benjamin smiles, "It's simple really, I looked intensively in everyone's files, the victims did not meet the requirements to attend college, so they came to you to fix their records, and in exchange they promised you cocaine. But I'm guessing the cocaine that they carried was contaminated by their sweat or they only had small amounts, either way you were ticked, you wanted to get back at them, so you killed them" he stops there and watched as Gracie's mental wall break "Okay! I did it! I've been trying to get clean but they came to me and offered the best cocaine they could find! So I flicked my wrist, and what do I get in return? Barely enough to make a line!" Gracie screams, Sophie whips out her handcuffs and bounded the woman, taking her away.

 

August 22, 2010 5:30PM

"Cheers" bottles clinked against each other before Yang and Robinson drank from their bottle, "You did great Benny" Xiuying praised, Benjamin shrugged it off, "Nah, it's thanks to you, if you haven't thought to test their headscarves" Xiuying beams. "Either way, you two put another dangerous person behind jail" Chris said as he came around with a platter of toasted bread and lard, he ruffles Xiuying's hair before walking off. Sophie appears to join them "Howzya" Xiuying greets her coworker, "How's the Sarge?" Benjamin asked, worried about the Sergeant's welfare, "She fine, she ain't dyin'" Sophie assured the two as she helped herself to some bread and lard, "But what was all that?" Benjamin remembered after making the arrest, Sergeant Allaway's husband came and took her home, "Well, she was going to tell ya as a surprise, but I'll spoil it" Sophie sits up and puts her bread down, "She got a little one on the way" Xiuying gasps, before inquiring if Sophie was telling the truth, Sophie nods, "Don't tell her I told you" Xiuying swears to keep it a secret, and so did Benjamin, with that Sophie orders another round of beer to mark the occasion.


	6. Chapter 6

August 28, 2010 8:00AM

"Ying-Ying, wake up baby" Dr. Yang voice whispered in her ear, Xiuying groans in protest, "Come on my digital doll" he says, she finals gets up with a whine, he smiles "Happy Birthday my darling" he says, holding up a plate of Shao Bing with a number 13 candle sticking out of it, a continuation of something he did every year. Xiuying smiles and blows out the candles, "How does it feel to be 13 now?" Dr. Yang playfully asked, "When you say it like that, I feel old" he chuckles at her comment and kisses her on the cheek, "Remember today I turn 31 since we share birthdays" he says, Xiuying laughs when reminded, "Also, work called saying a body has been found at a residence so you might want to hop to it" Dr. Yang says, Xiuying sighs and shakes her head, "What a way to spend your birthday" she hops out of bed and goes to freshen up, "Solvin' murder and cruising down the street in Pandora".

 

August 28, 2010 9:00AM

"Do we have a time of death?" Xiuying asked looking at the cadaver, she gingerly lifts the deceased's arm, "3:00AM" Sophie informs the young detective, "Our killer's a night owl then" Xiuying examines the body, she notices the mouth is shut, she uses her gloved hand to open it. She finds a slip of paper inside, she carefully removes it and reads its contents, written in binary code was, "Four hundred thousand Han for the daughter" she frowns a little, "What is it?" Benjamin inquires, "A note written in binary code" she explains simply bagging the evidence. "You said that the lady has been identified as Gina Hopkins?" Benjamin nods, "Well let's go and find her next of kin then" she suggested as she removed the glove from her right hand, she leaves and turns to Benjamin "You following?" she asked, her tongue slipping into island jargon for a moment, "Uh, yeah coming" he assures her before jogging to catch up with her.

 

August 28, 2010 9:50AM

"Don't you think it's too early for her sister to hear that she died?" Benjamin asked as they sit in Pandora, "If they hear it early that means they don't have to cry themselves to sleep" Xiuying reasoned, Benjamin gave her a confused look, and questioned her logic. "Look either way we have to tell her" she reminded her partner, he sighs, knowing that the younger detective was right, and they both step out the vehicle.

Xiuying knocks lightly, the door opens to reveal a demure woman, "Good morning, I'm Detective Yang and this is my partner Detective Ben- Robinson, is Genevieve Hopkins available?" the woman spoke is a soft way, like a comforting blanket for a frightened child "That would be me. What is it? Did something happen to Gina?" she asked worriedly, Benjamin spoke, "That's why we're here, may we come in? It might be better to discuss it inside" the woman appears hesitant, but she finally let's them inside.

 

August 28, 2010 10:20AM

Xiuying was comforting Genevieve for quite some time as they sat on the worn brown couch, "We're truly sorry for you loss" she repeats again, "We truly are sorry but just so we can rule you out, where were you last night, say from 7 PM to 3 AM?" Genevieve sniffles a little before speaking, "I was here, watching a movie and then I went to bed after I washed up" she states her voice had a slight quiver in it's tone, which effected her pitch and stability, and Benjamin jots down her statement. "I think that will be all for now" Benjamin says as he slowly makes his way to the door, Xiuying gets up and hands two thin beige colored business cards to Genevieve, she says something softly before leaving with her partner.

 

August 28, 2010 10:30AM

Xiuying looks over at Benjamin and realizes that he's been staring at her, "What?" she looks at him quizzically, "Nothing, it's just that...you're allowed to wear that?" she looks down at her outfit, "Uh, yeah. What about my outfit?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Well you're wearing a cropped tube top and hot pants, isn't that inappropriate for work? I'd say that's inappropriate in general, for your age, your job and your school, if you were-" Benjamin was interrupted by Pandora's door opening, "Out" Xiuying says, he looks at her like she just spat on his grandpa's grave "What?" she looks at him with a stone, cold look on her face, as if she was sculpted from marble, "You heard me, out. You can walk back to the station, you have the leg for it" the seat beneath him suddenly ejected him from the vehicle. The door closed suddenly, and Pandora zoomed off, leaving Benjamin in the dust, confused and his rear in pain from the impact of landing, "What did I say?" he asked himself aloud, he groans as he gets up, and begins to walk back to the station.


	7. Chapter 7

August 28, 2010 12:40PM

Xiuying sat in Chris' bar, drinking a Bloody Mary, realizing why her uncle hates the drink so much, as it just tasted like alcoholic ketchup, she huffs, regretting her choice of drink and angry at Benjamin's comment from earlier. She orders a Dark 'n' Stormy and looks up at the sky, contemplating on what that note meant, the youthful girl absentmindedly picked up the lime garnish and placed it inher mouth, biting down on the greencitrus, but not reacting when the acidic juices touches her tongue. She thinks long and hard as she sipped her cocktail, "Four hundred thousand Han" she says aloud, "Who got that type of cash" Chris questions, "Someone who want Gina Hopkins" Chris leans against the table as Xiuying takes another drink, "Ain't Gina Hopkins related to Jeremy Hopkins?" she gives him a confused look, as she didn't know who that was, "Jeremy Hopkins was best actor when I was your age, he from a long line of actors, but he died before my first marriage" Chris explains, Xiuying props her chin in her palm, "How did he die?" Chris sighs as the memory was a sad one, "He had problem with drugs, he was found by his daughters, dead from an overdose" this sent chills down her spines, what a terrible sight to see, she couldn't imagine finding her father dead, but then again her dad died when she was a baby, cancer was the killer. She looks down at her drink and its highball glass, she swings the last of the contents, leaves some money and goes back to work.

 

August 28, 2010 2:00PM

Xiuying stares at her holographic screen as she types 'Jeremy Hopkins' searching government database, a picture pops up from the 1980s of a man, handsome for his time with big fluffy hair and a charming smile. She scrolls through and looks at his details, his marriage, how it ended in divorce and a fight for their two daughters, when she clicks to see information on the daughters, pictures of Genevieve and Gina appeared. Those had details on their lives, and she notices that where it said status for Gina, it said "Recently deceased", she exits out of her search and writes down notes about it, hoping that it will connect to something later. "Hey" she looks up and sees Benjamin, "Listen, I wanna say I'm sorry" he starts, she looks at him blankly "Okay" she replies simply, Benjamin looks at her in shock, "Really?" she nods, "Really. I'm not the type to hold grudges Benny" she informs him. "Huh, well that was easy" he sits next to her, "Well what did you find so far?" she pulls up a chart she made, she begins to explain just about every detail about Gina Hopkins, going on and on, her motormouth kept running for hours.

 

August 28, 2010 5:00PM

Xiuying sat in Pandora and thought to herself as she waited for Benjamin, the radio was on the local news station, "Scientist predicts a huge tropical storm is coming" she looked at the radio, "Again? We had one like 2 months ago!" she exclaims, as Benjamin gets in the car. He looks at her quizzically, she says nothing and they both drive off to go home.

 

August 30, 2010 11:11AM

Xiuying kneeled on the asphalt working on her new project, in front of the police station, "Detective Yang?" she hears a feminine voice ask, she turns around, a young girl stands their in a simplistic blue-green dress, "That's me! Can I help you?" she asks getting up, "I'm Nadia Hopkins, daughter of Gina Hopkins" the girl says, this was a huge bombshell, Xiuying stayed calm and asked Nadia to follow her inside. Once inside she alerted her coworkers, Sophie was the first to respond, "What is it?" Sophie asked, and in a low voice, speaking the Calaan tongue Xiuying explains the situation, Sophie understands, and asked Nadia to follow her into the interrogation room. Captain Kaipo came out from his office, "What is it Yang?" Xiuying turns to him and says "The daughter of Gina Hopkins is here".

 

August 30, 2010 12:00PM

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Sergeant Allaway questioned, "My Uncle already called them, and they already had my classwork delivered" Xiuying said as she tried to search for any information on Nadia Hopkins, and only her birthdate appeared. "11 years old, lives with father on Tya island" Benjamin walked in with bags of food, "What's going on?" he asked, Xiuying turns to him "Benny drop the bags we need to talk to Genevieve again" she says quickly, making her way out to go start Pandora.

 

August 30, 2010 5:00PM

"I can't believe she didn't tell us about Nadia" Benjamin exclaimed as they walked along the beach, "I can see why, it can be pretty scary to have a baby when your not married, especially when you're famous" Xiuying points out, Benjamin is quiet after that, staring out into the horizon when a loud splashing can be heard. Benjamin looks around for the source of the noise, and sees two girls, muscular like a good majority of the Calcian aboriginal population, wrestling in the ocean, while two groups of people watched, chanting and yelling words of encouragement, "What the hell is going on?" he asked, he looks at Xiuying who appeared happy and ecstatic, "It's preparation for the Transitioning of Seasons festival!" she yells before running off, "Xiuying! Wa- Fuck!" he groans before running after her.

Xiuying skids to a halt, yelling a greeting to the groups in Calaan, "Are you guys water wrestling?" she asked politely in Calaan, the nod "Can I join?" Xiuying was bouncing with excitement, they look at each other and nod. She goes into the ice cold water, wadding until she was mid-thigh in ocean water, another girl, whom she recognized to be her classmate, stepped in, "Ready Yang?" she asked, Xiuying smiles "As always" and they begin. Benjamin, who caught up awhile ago, watches as they wrestled, attempting to bring the other one down, until Xiuying pushes the girl down, water showed signs of thrashing and struggle, until it settled, bubbles appear ever so slowly, everything was still. A woman gets up screaming, Benjamin assumed that the woman was her mother, "My baby!" she screams as she bolts to the ocean, before she was even knee-deep in water, Xiuying and the girl both appear gasping and coughing. The two laughed as if everything was good, "I win!" Xiuying said happily, the other girl punches her in her arm, "Ya sure did" Benjamin and the mother let out sighs of relief, the two teens get out of the ocean, the mother smothers her daughter, while the daughter insists she's fine, Xiuying squeezes her headscarf of excess saltwater and shakes it, she looks at Benjamin and smiles sweetly.

 

August 30, 2010 7:00PM

After having a nice chat with the aboriginals of the northern islands, since they were in charge of planning this year, they told Xiuying and Benjamin of the plans for the festival, such as the games they'll play and the food that they are preparing. After chatting for a little, Xiuying and Benjamin began to walk back to Pandora so they can go home. Xiuying chuckles to herself as a thought came up, "You know, water wrestling was originally used to prove who would be a suitable mate for the ocean god" Benjamin stopped in his tracks when she states this, "I'm sorry what?" Xiuying looks at him, and smiles "Yeah, whoever won proved to be the better concubine for the ocean god, afterwards the girl became a priestess, and became pregnant with another heir to the ocean's throne" she explains as she continues to walk to Pandora, "Looks like I'm the ocean god's next concubine, hopes he likes large breast" she jokes, "Xiuying!" Benjamin exclaims with a blush before following her to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

September 2, 2010 6:00AM

Xiuying wandered around her house a little, her heavy metallic feet making a loud, violent thumping sound which echoed through the halls, while only wearing a fluffy blue towel, before peeking into the family room to check on Benjamin, him was still snoring, his chest rising and falling slowly, a sign that he was still asleep, she smiles as she carefully sneaks over and crawls into bed with him, and she lays on top of him. He groans from the weight on top of him "Xiuying, what are you doing?" she grins, and playfully kisses his cheek, "Good morning" she says, "Get ready, today I'm taking you out to eat" she tells him before getting up and skipping off to get dressed. He stares at her, realizing that she was only wearing a towel, "Were laying on top of me while naked?" no response, he shakes it off and gets up to go shower.

 

September 2, 2010 7:00AM

"Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" Benjamin asked as they sat, ready for the waiter to come so they can order, "Cancelled because of the storm threat" she explains as she readjusts her headscarf, causing some hairs to stick up like grass, all of a sudden a man in his 50s approaches them, "Detective Yang, it's you!" Xiuying smiles, "The one and only" the old man shakes her hand furiously before turning to Benjamin "This young lady saved my son from being kidnapped when she was only 10, and my whole family is eternally grateful" he explains, "So Detective Yang, what will it be today?" Xiuying orders 'the usual' whatever that was, while Benjamin ordered a basic noodle soup. "So what else have you done?" Xiuying thinks about it carefully as she poured herself some hot tea, "I saved the DAM from a power outage, got a wanted serial killer arrested by kicking his car, and saved someone from being kidnapped, that's about it" she lists, "Wait, what's the DAM?" Benjamin asked, she explains that it was a open air mall of sorts that was her school's property, and that's how they made money, as it was a private school.

 

September 2, 2010 7:20AM

"Well that seems like a nice way to- holy Jesus fucking Christ!" Benjamin yelled when the waiter set down Xiuying's bowl, it was a large, with vegetables, meat, offal and chili piled high on top of noodles, in a violently red broth, next to that was a plate of raw beef. Xiuying seemed to ignore Benjamin as she thanked the waiter, "Xiuying what the fuck is that!" Xiuying looks at him with a puzzled look as if he never seen such a dish, "Uhm...fatty brisket, raw steak, crunchy flank, tendon, ribeye, basil, bean sprouts, sweet onions, pickled daikon, carrots, tripe, cow hearts, pig's blood, bird's eye chili, juice from five whole limes, extra fatty broth and fifteen scoops of chili oil" he looks at her terrified, "How can you eat all that?" she laughs as if it was a joke, "Easy, like this" she instantly picks up her chopsticks and began to slurp the noodles, Benjamin never heard or seen anyone eat noodle soup so violently, shoveling meats and vegetables into her mouth, barely chewing 3 times before swallowing, her mouth painted a violent red. Benjamin tries his best ignore the violent slurping and ate his noodles quietly, it was really good plain, it wasn't until mid-meal did he hear her stop, "Benny you're supposed to slurp" he looks at her confused, she explains "You're supposed to slurp, it's a sign that you enjoy the food" before going back to inhaling her bowl, he looks at her before doing as she says, slurping, a lot softer than Xiuying, and he thinks about how this custom goes against how his family raised him, slurping was rude in his family and if he slipped they would smack his mouth or throat, but here it was okay? It was something he had to keep in mind now.

 

September 2, 2010 8:00AM

"Good morning everyone!" Xiuying greeted before belching loudly, Sophie and Sergeant Allaway looked at her in disgust, "Excuse me" she said softly, before skipping to her desk, Benjamin follows suit minus the skipping, "So we're still nowhere with this case?" Sergeant Allaway asked, "We have 3 suspects, sister Genevieve Hopkins, ex-husband Jerry Baker and Gina Hopkins' manager, Helen Montgomery" Xiuying begins "Genevieve claims to be at home watching movies, Jerry claims to be at a BBQ and Helen claims to be at home making mixed rice for a party" Xiuying belches again, then another, and then another, "Xiuying Yang!" Sophie yells Xiuying apologizes before letting out a low, long belch, and comedically enough it sounded similar to a stock burp for comedy films, Sophie shakes her head in disgust. They all continue to talk about the case for awhile until a loud farting noise could be heard, sounding similar to what would happen if you put a whoopee cushion noise on a 5 minute loop for a tv show just so they can have some comedy, all adults turn to their teenage detective, knowing that the noxious gas came from her and Xiuying tries to explain, "I get gassy when I eat spicy food and anything citrus at the same meal" Sophie pointed toward the door not caring about Xiuying's reason, "Get the fuck out. Now" Xiuying gets up and leaves, deciding to work on her side-project. She sits on the warm asphalt and begins to work, putting pieces together like a children's puzzle, she works thinking about how, in order to finish this project she would need to pour in 5 months worth of salary money to pay for this, she continues before realizing something, she stops her project and does a search on her arm-screen, when it gave her the results she was looking for she called her coworkers on her arm-screen telling them to gather the suspects.


	9. Chapter 9

September 2, 2010 9:00AM

"Now you may be curious to why I gathered you here" Xiuying said, "I found the killer" the three suspects plus Nadia look uncomfortable, "It seemed very difficult, but school has taught me a good skill, process of elimination, if you don't remember, let me give you a refresher" before Xiuying could explain she let out a loud fart, she excused herself, "Process of elimination is a technique commonly used for tests especially if you have a multiple choice question, you look at the options reading them carefully, and see if they meet the criteria of the question" she farts again, she ignores it this time "I used process of elimination, but even that didn't help, and finding a note inside Gina's mouth didn't help either, but I know who killed Gina Hopkins" Xiuying pauses, before walking to the window, she opens it and farts, yet again, "Nadia darling" Nadia jumps when her name is called "you were of interest for you mother, she ran out of money, so she became a madame" Xiuying places her hands on her hips "Nadia, you came to this island with your dad for Transitioning of Seasons festival, right?" Nadia nods "You arrived to this island 1 week before the festival, and that give your dad enough time to kill your mom" Xiuying claims, Jerry gets up to proclaim his innocence, but the teen detective stops him "Nadia, you came to your mother's house at her request, based off of call logs, 2 days before she dies, while there you overhear her talk about a business deal, the only problem is, she mentioned you, and you knew she was going to sell you to some creep for 400,000 Han. You didn't want to work for some pervert in a body salon" Benjamin leans close to Sophie and asked what was body salon, Sophie showed him a brief text of what it was, and he gags. "I can see why you wouldn't, 1 Jue per person to stick their fingers into your private parts, 1 Han per person to lick your privates," Nadia flinches every time Xiuying lists the sexual acts and their prices, "3 Han to dress you up in a fetish costume, and bend you over, let's not forget, 6 Han for one person to go all out on your body, and prices vary for multiple people to have their way with your body", the room is silent, air thick like peanut butter, everyone watches as Nadia was trembling, Xiuying crosses her arms, confidently "You stabbed your mother in order to not become a body salon lady, I don't blame you, 11 years old and working in a place like th-" Nadia lets out a bloodcurdling scream, fingers gripping scalp, eyes bulging and wild looking, she threw herself on the floor, and began to thrash wildly. "I did it!" Nadia screams "I killed Mama because she was gonna sell me! For 400K! I had to! I had to I didn't want to be touched" Xiuying pulls out handcuffs, and manages to handcuff the girl, she snaps her fingers, and Nadia is dragged away to Pandora.

 

September 2, 2010 12:00PM

"So what's going to happen to Nadia?" Benjamin asked as they drank dark ale, celebrating the Transition of Seasons festival along the beach, "Probably the mandated 20 lashings and 10 years in jail" Xiuying says casually, he looks in shock "Lashings? Like with a whip?" she nods, "Okay, you have a lot of things to explain to me" she sips her drink again, "Such as?" Benjamin pulls out some Han and Jue, "Currency to start off, and then some of the laws, because the 3 documentaries I was told to watch about this archipelago country only covered the history" she laughs before getting closer to Benjamin, and beginning to explain currency.

 

September 2, 2010 12:30PM

"So 1 Kiel is worth 2 American dollars"

"Yup"

"1 Lun is worth 20 American dollars, or 5 Kiel"

"Correct"

"1 Jue is worth 50 American dollars, or 25 Kiel, or 2 Lun"

"Correct again"

"1 Han is worth 100 American dollars or 50 Kiel, or 5 Lun, or 2 Jue!" Xiuying laughs and applauds how quickly Benjamin learned the country's currency system, he jokingly bows. The two hear the splashing, and aggressive yelling, of water wrestling, "Benny" he looks at Xiuying who was grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat, "water wrestling?" she suggested but he quickly shakes his head, "Come on! I'll go easy" she promises, he shakes his head again, she pulls out her secret weapon, her doe eyes, and she begins to stare at him with her big amber Bambi eyes, until he reluctantly agreed.

 

September 2, 2010 2:30PM

Xiuying and Benjamin both entered the station, Benjamin's clothes appeared wet while he looked as if he was in pain, Xiuying was also wet, and she was blubbering, while apologizing profusely. "What happened?" Sergeant Allaway appeared concerned, "Xiuying got me to water wrestle, and she got a little carried away" Sophie begins to laugh, until Sergeant Allaway smacked her on the head, causing Sophie to yowl in pain. The centauress then pointed to the locker room where towels and spare clothes was stored, she then goes over to Xiuying who was still bawling her eyes out, until the mom-to-be grabs her by the face, "Enough of that Ying" Xiuying instantly stops, Sergeant Allaway wipes her tears away with her long skirt, "It was an accident, nothing more, as long as he's alive, it's okay" she assures her, the young Taiwanese girl whimpers and nods.


	10. Chapter 10

September 2, 2010 8:30PM

Xiuying peered from behind the family room door, Benjamin was already asleep, she goes over and looks at him. His face was peaceful, and she noticed that his hair had grown out slightly, she gently leans in, and gave him a delicate kiss on the forehead. She gives him another kiss, this time on the cheek, she lifts his hand and kisses his ring finger, when his cell phone rings suddenly. She watches him stir but stops him from fully waking by placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she snatches his phone and answers "Hello? Who's this? Can I speak to Benjamin?" Xiuying looks over at Benjamin who was asleep with his mouth agape slightly, and his nose twitching like a bunny, "Benny isn't available right now, he's asleep" she informs the caller, "Already? Damn I should have known" she giggles as she walks with the phone so she's outside near the chicken coop, "Who are you?" the lady on the other end asked, "I'm his partner, Detective Xiuying Yang" she introduces herself, and the lady sighs "Well Detective Yang, when Benjamin wakes up tell him that I'm leaving him". The mood dropped suddenly, "What...?" the lady sounds as if she was holding back tears, "I'm leaving him becaus-" she hangs up and goes back inside. Xiuying gently places the phone back where it was, and kisses Benjamin one last time before going to bed.

 

September 5, 2010 12:30PM

The classroom mostly silent, the only thing that can be heard is the sound of various writing utensils being used, Xiuying glances around as she wrote her paper on the coronation of King Beckett I and the laws that he passed, everyone appeared cool and collected, then Xiuying thinks about wanting to do a competence demonstration on physical health by proving that eating more calories is beneficial to losing weight. She writes away when the urge to relieve herself hits her hard, she lowers her pencil, and raises her paddle to use the restroom. The teacher notices and nods, Xiuying gets up, then makes her way quietly out the classroom, to the bathroom.

Once at the front of the bathroom door, she opens it, cringing at the loud squeaking and creaking it made, like a cheap horror movie sound effect, she walks in, only 4 steps when she sees a sight she's used to witnessing at her job, a corpse. "No..." she managed to say, Xiuying checks to make sure she's actually dead, sure enough, she hears the door open again, the teen turns around and sees Lilly Walker, standing there horrified, "Oh my God. She's dead, c-c-call the police!" Lilly choked out, "Lilly I am the police" Xiuying points out before she taps her screen and sends a emergency signal to the station.

 

September 5, 2010 1:00PM

"Cause of death seems to be asphyxiation, as seen by the marks around her neck, but there also appears to a stab wound where her heart is" Benjamin notes, Xiuying crossed her arms and looks at Sophie and the sergeant. "Jilted lover" they all agreed, Benjamin looks at the 3 ladies, "What?" Xiuying explains that in their culture if someone gets stabbed in that location, it's because of a jilted lover, Benjamin made a little noise, the same one he made that showed that he understood, and he looks at the dead girl. "So we're assuming that a lover that she abandoned killed her, he-"

"She"

"What?"

"Angelina mostly dates women"

"Okay. She first attempts to kill Angelina with something thin, I'm thinking rope, then when that didn't work, she uses a sharp blade, probably a knife and stabs her in the heart, but where is the weapon?" Benjamin questions, he turns around and points at the trail of blood, "That leads to the paper towel dispenser, but stops" he notes, Sergeant Allaway tells Sophie to check the trashcan, but Xiuying has another idea where it have went, she turns to the forensics team and directs to each of the stalls, she informs them to check the little lidded trashcans where girls throw away their used pads and tampons. The teams checks and one comes back with a utility knife wrapped in paper towels, Xiuying gives Benjamin a cheeky smile, "How did you know?" he asked as she bagged the evidence, the teen explains about how there were multiple cases where the murder weapon was being hidden away in the feminine hygiene disposal bucket. "We can give the medics permission to move the body right?" Sergeant Allaway nods, Benjamin takes Xiuying by the hand, "Let's go and write up a report" Xiuying shakes her head, "Can't. I got a paper to write" she explains before scurrying back to her classroom, leaving Benjamin confused.


	11. Chapter 11

September 5, 2010 7:00PM

Xiuying and Benjamin sat in Chris' bar, drinking some iced green tea and eating rye bread with seasoned lard while relaxing and enjoying the lovely sunset which painted the sky with soft shades of pink, crimson and purple with a bright golden highlight which shone with a heavenly light that blessed the land and it's people. "How come you didn't want to come to work?" Benjamin asked from out of the blue, Xiuying shrugs, "I wanted an early start for a paper that's due next week" she explains as she stared at her iced drink, "On a Sunday?" he questions, "It's a study day for those who don't follow Christian faith" she explains. "What's your paper about?" Xiuying explains about the island's monarchy and the current ruling family, rambling on and on like an old college professor until Benjamin stops her, "Wait. Calcis has a monarchy-based government?" Xiuying nods with a look on her face as if he didn't know this basic fact, "Then who's the current monarch?" he asked out of curiosity, Chris clears his throat and points to a large covered portrait of a teenage boy, in Polynesian aboriginal dress, his painted blue eyes were serene, or maybe he was bored, but either way, his face was covered with a veil, but his eyes were uncovered. "His Royal Highness King Beckett IV of the ruling house Diamant, descendant of the Eastern water tribes' chief and warriors. He became king after his grandmother, the great Queen Matilda, died of old age, and his parents were assassinated" Chris stated as he poured the two another drink, he then went on to explain the controversy behind his coronation, and rise to the throne. "All that controversy just because his dad didn't marry an aboriginal girl, isn't that a little much?" Benjamin questioned as he finished his drink, "Well clearly you don't have any North American aboriginal blood in you Benjamin, so let me put it this way, the aboriginals of Calcis, including myself still hold a grudge over the colonizers, it's a very strong and bitter one to the point that when King Beckett I became monarch after we gained independence, he said himself that only aboriginals that are descendants of the original chiefs will be considered royalty, and that you need to be more than 60% aboriginal to marry into the family. So yes when Heir Prince Abraham married the British Alice, against the Queen's wishes and had children, the controversies were 'a little much' on the fact that the King is a bastard child" Chris said with venom dripping from his voice, like he was ready to peel his face off with a serrated knife, the fact was backed with evidence of Chris' uncut nails digging into the hardwood counter and that caused Benjamin to shut up, "So, when's the next Transition of Seasons festival?" Xiuying asked to lighten the mood.

 

September 6, 2010 12:00PM

"Hey Xiuying, are you coming to see the rugby match tonight? We're totally gonna crush Grand Ridge!" a classmate spoke to Xiuying happily, "I'll see if I can make it" she replies as they ate school lunch, today it was local fish, fresh from the market, seasoned and seared in lard, to perfection as always, accompanied with mixed rice, seaweed soup, flash-frozen fruits and vegetables, with the usual hot drink to aid in digestion. "Work got ya tied up hasn't it?" Xiuying nods, she explains that she needed to talk to Angelina's mother, but it would be difficult as they lived on Aboriginal territory, before eating the rest of her lunch.

 

September 6, 2010 5:00PM

Xiuying sat in her armored multi-purpose vehicle as she waited for Benjamin, in her mind she thought about how she should tell Benjamin about his wife, ex-wife? estranged wife? the cyborg really didn't know what to call her in that moment, but for now Xiuying will continue to act as if she didn't know. She fake smiles when Benjamin comes back with the blessed necklaces, Xiuying puts hers on, and Benjamin does the same, "Ready?" he nods, and they drive off.

 

September 6, 2010 7:00PM

Xiuying stared at her small plate of fish soup as Benjamin talked on the phone, he sounded calm even though he was talking to his wife. He hangs up and sits next to his companion, "She wants a divorce" Xiuying was about to comfort him until he said "I agreed" she looks at him in shock, "What?!" Xiuying yells, which spooks everyone else present at the bar. Benjamin chuckles before he explains that he married her to spite her parents but regretted it after 1 year of marriage, "So, I think this calls for drinks, Henny?" Xiuying agrees, hesitant on Benjamin's state of mind.

 

September 6, 2010 8:00PM

Benjamin noticed that Xiuying was drunk before she even realized that she was drunk, "Only 8 shots of Cola and Henny and your already shitfaced" he says, slightly disappointed with his drinking partner, "Just...bring me home" Xiuying demands before letting out a loud, heart-stopping hiccup. He chuckles before helping her stand, and she walks on her own, her gait was about as straight as a sober person.

 

September 6, 2010 8:30PM

"I don't think you should be driving" Benjamin protested, Xiuying reassures him that she was still capable with jumbled words, as she gets into the driver side, Benjamin hesitantly sits in his usual seat, and they drive off. Benjamin soon realized that her hands were not on the steering wheel, both of her hands were on a pull-out keyboard, typing away as if nothing was wrong, and he was left, tipsy and staring in shock at her informality.

After awhile Xiuying began to tilt slowly towards Benjamin, apparently still drunk, and rests her head on his lap. "I...go night-night" she mumbles before falling asleep, Benjamin looks in surprise but sighs as he smiles and pets Xiuying's soft hair, which was like a well-groomed raven.


	12. Chapter 12

September 7, 2010 12:30AM

Benjamin was sitting on a cheap white plastic stool in the master bedroom as he was gently rubbing Xiuying's back while she expelled her demons into the black porcelain bowl that she clung onto, "Fucking hell" was all he managed to mutter as she began to puke her yolk yellow bile out, as there was nothing left to heave, Dr. Yang stood nearby looking rather disappointed at Xiuying, arms crossed and body was leaned against the door frame, "Honey, I can't stay up for long, I have a flight to catch in the morning" he reminds her, referring to the conference he was expected to be a part of in Maine. Dr. Yang gently kisses Xiuying before turning to Benjamin with a serious look on his face, "Robinson" he starts coolly, causing the detective to flinch slightly when he hears the scientist call him by his surname "I'm going to tell you now, I expect top-notch behavior from you, when I get back I expect that my baby Xiuying safe, sound and happy. If not, I'll let you know right now that in this country it'll be perfectly legal for me to fuck you in the ass with a serrated machete if my niece is harmed by your stupidity" Dr. Yang's serene smile came back, as he began to leave "I going to leave some money in case ya wanna order takeaway" he says as he went back to bed to get some sleep, Benjamin shivers at the thought of Dr. Yang bending him over while forcefully shoving a sharp blade into his tight anus. He shakes the disgusting thought out of his head as he helped Xiuying back into bed, he stays next to her, stroking her short hair while Dr. Yang instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist and hummed softly, until she went to sleep, Benjamin quietly left the room so that the Yangs can sleep.

September 7, 2010 5:30AM

Xiuying awoke with the warm sunlight kissing her face, which was unneeded in her opinion, she rolled around her bed when she realized that her beloved uncle wasn't there, and she finds a note written on cerulean paper, in his nice, neat, aesthetically pleasing, calligraphy handwriting. The note reminded her that he'll be in America for a meeting, for a solid week, Xiuying smiles at the little heart he drew at the end of the note, she hears a knock before Benjamin came in with a tray. "You feeling better?" he asked when he enters, she nods as she sits up, he gently puts the wooden tray on her lap "It's canned corn beef and instant noodles" he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "It's not what you uncle cooks but-" Benjamin was cut off when Xiuying eats the strange food combination, he observes her face which is unmoving, "Can you get the hot chili oil and a lime please" his soul was lifted when he hears no complaint, Benjamin goes to fetch the items "While you're at it get a bottle of Pedro Ximénez so I can get through this meal" she thinks to herself as she takes another bite of the corn beef, cringing at the saltiness which made her wonder if her partner added too much seasoning salt.

September 7, 2010 6:20AM

Xiuying let out a long, loud belch as she walked to school, it was a sign she was going to be gassy from eating the spicy-citrus combination, she continued to walk when she hears tiny feet running behind her, she quickly turns around and a small child instantly jumps into her arms. "Xiu!" the small child exclaims, she smiles when realizes who it is, "Good morning Hime" she greets the small child as Sophie catches up with them "Hime you can't just run off like that" she scolds her daughter, Hime ignores her mother "Xiu, when can we have our next playdate?" she asked standing on her tiptoes, the teenager shrugs "Depends, maybe next week" the kitten turns to her mother and begins to bombard her with questions, which gave Xiuying enough time to slip away, Sophie realized what she did there and flips her off as the teen runs away.

September 7, 2010 5:00PM

As soon as Xiuying got to the station, she sat down in her cushioned chair and cracked open a book that was found in the victims backpack, she began to read it, curious when she started to find singular words in the book that were highlighted, and she notes them in order of page found, placing them together until it formed a sentence "He is out to kill me". The Taiwanese-Calcian girl frowned in confusion, "Who is out to kill you Angelina?" Xiuying asked aloud, Sergeant Allaway hummed in confusion, ears twitching, "What is it?" Allaway inquired, the young detective explained her discovery, Sergeant taps her hoof against the old wood floor "Good eye Yang" she says before letting out a grunt of discomfort from the baby kicking "I'm still mad that you've been hiding your pregnancy from us" Sergeant held her hands behind her neck, "Well, I had an idea of how you would behave if I did tell you earlier, I told my sister first and now she won't shut the fuck up about urine tests to make sure I don't have toxemia" the centauress explains. Xiuying chuckles, "I guess that's reasonable" Sophie walks in eating something from a disposable bowl, it appeared to be brown gravy with rice, "So where are we with this fucking case" Sophie said with her mouth full as she sat at her desk, "Someone wanted to kill Angelina" Sophie's ears perked up in surprise "Well damn, this person really wants a lashing, a premeditated killing of a Aboriginal girl will get you at least 100 lashings minimum" the Bakeneko joked before getting back to her meal.


End file.
